<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bitter Water by Ember_Eyes_are_for_Tigers</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25829965">Bitter Water</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ember_Eyes_are_for_Tigers/pseuds/Ember_Eyes_are_for_Tigers'>Ember_Eyes_are_for_Tigers</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Last Hours Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Communication, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Introspection, Other, Sharing a Bed, Songfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:07:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,005</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25829965</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ember_Eyes_are_for_Tigers/pseuds/Ember_Eyes_are_for_Tigers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Anna stood on the first steps of the entrance to the Institute, quietly observing as everyone slowly began filing in their respective carriages. <br/>She tried not to her gaze slip, to not fall into the trap of searching for the sight of her in the crowd and the inevitable sensation of her heart clenching that would always follow. It wasn’t what Anna was searching for, that night, and definitely it wasn’t what she needed.<br/>Nevertheless, her eyes did rest on the Bridgestock’s carriage. Just for a moment.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anna Lightwood &amp; Cecily Herondale, Ariadne Bridgestock/Anna Lightwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bitter Water</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first fic for Shadowhunters and, honestly, I never expected to actually write anything for it- but, I've loved TGC more than any of the series and I've fallen in even deeper love with Anna. So, I come to thee with this offering, I hope you enjoy<br/>(I did spend three weeks on it, so, I do hope those hours pay off)</p><p>Title and song are Bitter Water from the Oh Hellos, which is such a wonderful song, but, I've heard it at least three times a day for three weeks and to say I'm glad I can finally close the tab is an understatement</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Oh fair and flighty love</span>
</p><p>
  <span>My aerolite above</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The only dove I see</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Could you love me more</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If by the sun and moon I swore</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That I would never flee?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Despite it being a summer night in London the air outside of the Institute was cool, a light breeze picking up as the guests of the engagement party began dispersing and separating into the various carriages that stood in front, waiting. There was still an aftermath of the party, guests still laughing between each other, sharing jokes and anecdotes, their edges slightly fuzzy from the alcohol and from the seeping exhaustion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anna stood on the first steps of the entrance to the Institute, quietly observing as everyone slowly began filing in their respective carriages. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She tried not to her gaze slip, to not fall into the trap of searching for the sight of </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span> in the crowd and the inevitable sensation of her heart clenching that would always follow. It wasn’t what Anna was searching for, that night, and definitely it wasn’t what she needed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nevertheless, her eyes did rest on the Bridgestock’s carriage. Just for a moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Enough to see Ariadne already sitting in there, waiting as her parents would join her, elegant as always and radiant as an angel. The trembling light of the lamppost gleaming on her face, the features delicate but aching with quiet exhaustion, and on her dress, making her glow and resemble an ethereal creature even more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Which wasn’t a hard task, in Anna’s opinion. Ariadne looked gorgeous even with her hair completely disheveled, with dark bags under her eyes and frowning)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Anna also thought that anyone with eyes could make such observations. And, while that might have been true, she would have been omitting how her heart would clench painfully at the sight of her appearance, while still dreaming of waking by her side every day. So, she usually kept that thought to herself)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ariadne’s hands were pressed together on her lap, her gaze outside, sifting through the crowd outside, as if searching for someone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Anna did not let herself hope)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Ariadne’s eyes began reaching Anna’s location, she quickly looked away, avoiding for the inevitable moment their gazes would meet and Anna would end up thinking about the moment the rest of the following hours. Her hands were already shaking slightly, so, she dug them in the pockets of her suit and tried to ignore how weak her legs felt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead she moved towards her Mother, who was looking apprehensively at Christopher as he entered the wrong carriage. In the meantime, her Father, was just a couple of feet away, exchanging his last farewells.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once her Mother saw her approaching, she offered a tired smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want a ride to your flat?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shrugged absentmindedly, trying to look nonchalant and clearly failing when her Mother raised an eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, but, I think I’ll go for a walk,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Isn’t your apartment quite distant from here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now that Anna thought about it, actually thought about it, and not just in a way to escape having to deal with her family as all she wanted to do was to think about Ariadne’s words and the look of determination that had crossed her face, she realised that she was, in fact, quite right. To go back to her flat would take her far longer and, while she could spend hours just tormenting herself about Ariadne, she realised that she rather preferred not being cold as she did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh. You’re right, I might as well take the offer, then,” she grinned to her Mother, who matched with an exasperated smile, before going to fetch Christopher, who might have started trying to assemble an explosive, for all they knew.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She climbed in, sitting on the far end of the seat and her gaze falling outside of the window, where the streets of London, illuminated by the faint light of the lampposts in the clouded night, stretched like snakes between the buildings. A fog slowly descending, making the whole city gain an atmosphere of mystery.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her Father climbed a couple of moments after, his eyes still smiling and twinkling slightly unfocused, soon followed by her Mother and brother. Alexander had been left back home with a babysitter, as it has been deemed that an engagement party would be tiring for him at such a young age. Despite her Mother’s protests, who after the recent loss of Barbara, was even more reluctant at leaving him on his own. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had hit all of them differently, which Anna tried to ignore the best she could. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She, also, tried to ignore how much she could have lost if Christopher hadn’t been the genius he was. Not only Christopher, his baby brother, who she had grown with, but, also Ariadne. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(The woman which her heart still ached for)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The memory of seeing her sick, in a sleep that resembled the one of the dead, was still burned into her mind. Her hand had been cold to the touch and she had feared, truly feared, that it would have been the last time she would see Ariadne.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anna found herself glad that Christopher had been carried to the Silent City before she was able to catch a glimpse of him:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If Ariadne’s lifeless body reoccurred in her nightmares, she didn’t dare think of the reaction that seeing Christopher in the same position would make. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The carriage began moving down the street, disappearing into the darkness of the night. Next to her Christopher was as restless as a puppy, the exhaustion seemingly not having hit him, while their parents sat in front of them, hands intertwined in quiet peace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The ride was brief and soon enough Anna found herself bidding farewell to her parents and her brother, as she stood in front of the building complex where she lived. The wasn’t the moon’s light to shine over her as she followed with her gaze the carriage, until it disappeared as if it had been made of shadows, but, the lampposts light was enough. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As she fiddled with the key and made her way up the stairs and to her flat, she let herself drink the silence. A strong contrast to the loud chatter of laughter of the party.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So many curious things happened that night. Many of which secrets.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Whatever was going on with Cordelia Carstairs and James Herondale was something which she was certain she wanted to dig deeper into. However, her thoughts were all about Ariadne.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes filled with determination, her words strong and confident, her dress and how stunning she looked in it, her perfume and how it seemed to hunt her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her, her, her, </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anna’s heart ached every time she saw Ariadne, and when she promised to get her back, it felt like a joke. Because how could she ever regain her back when Anna was still head over heels for her?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not that she would ever admit it. She did have a reputation to uphold.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And, that reputation, the person she had crafted herself to be, made her legs feel restless, as if imploring Anna to just run. To forget that it had been two years, and that she was still hoping she could be by her side. Keeping her warm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Forget about how she still wanted, </span>
  <em>
    <span>yearned</span>
  </em>
  <span>, for Ariadne to look at her tenderly and lovingly. And, only remember the many girls she had kissed and touched, and had eventually broken their heart. Because that was easier.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It </span>
  <em>
    <span>felt</span>
  </em>
  <span> easier, to continue on with her life as if nothing had happened that night. As if Ariadne hadn’t awoken a flame of hope she thought extinguished.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She closed the door behind her, embracing the sight of her flat, calm and still in the night, a safe haven. Light filtered inside from the window, the glow illuminating the soft sofa, which she soon draped herself over, her hand already reaching for a forgotten box of cigars on the coffee table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As she lit the end of the cigar, she found herself hoping, despite herself, that Ariadne wasn’t lying, or that she wouldn’t keep that promise unfulfilled too. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I still taste you on my lips</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lovely bitter water</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The terrible fire of old regret is honey on my tongue</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I know I shouldn't love you</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But I do</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Bridgestock carriage sped through the darkness of the streets, weaving carefully through the buildings. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inside silence reigned, the only sound were wheels against the road and Ariadne’s racing thoughts. Since she had woken up she had barely known a moment of quiet in her mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If before she tried to stifle the spark of rebellious thoughts, easier said than done for sure, but, doable, now the spark had become a roaring fire. Wanting to consume everything it surrounded, wanting to be heard through rules and etiquette. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prior to the illness it would take her a quick glance at her parents to remind herself why she had chosen the life of the perfect daughter, it was her duty and, a part of her, could not stand to know she could be their disgrace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, from the moment the engagement got broken, or rather, from the moment Anna came to her to reveal the news, she could see the multitude of options laid before her. And, she could see how she was now more inclined to risk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(She didn’t know if that was an after effect of nearly dying or if it was the effect that Anna had on her. Or, maybe, they were both fuelling each other in an beautiful but, highly deadly, dance)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The relief that had washed over her, mixed with gratefulness at being out of it, was something difficult to feign, even if she had spent years acting and lying with smiles and words. However, it hadn’t been the only feeling that seemed to crash upon her like a cresting wave, as her world seemed to plummet at her feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Because it meant that every struggle, kept in the quiet of any prying ears, and that everything she had given up had been for nothing. Absolutely nothing. That Charles didn’t care about the arrangement, not that she was surprised, but, she had hoped that he had some sense of decency. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And, that the person who actually did care about her had been the one to come to her and to tell her to wake up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even behind closed eyelids and the unfocus of pain, Ariadne could imagine Anna sitting next to her bed in the Institute’s Infirmary. Blue eyes filled with worry, her lips in a tight frown and looking, although troubled and maybe even with her hair slightly dishevelled, like the most handsome person she had ever seen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A regal, fascinating beauty which would leave trailing eyes in its wake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(And, if Ariadne could, her eyes would always be on Anna. She felt like the moon and the stars in a dark night, your eyes gravitating towards them as if under a spell)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everything she had done in the last two years had been for nothing, and she only understood it more when she thought about her. About how she had treated her, how she had-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sighed softly, quiet enough that neither her parents heard, as the carriage began slowing down, having reached their house.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regret felt so similar to the fire of rebellion, all consuming and terrifying. It could bring one to make the most intense actions and, in consequence, the biggest changes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ariadne knew she had to be careful, she had to plan every her action as if she was accompanying her Father to one of his meetings strife with internal politics. And, yet, she only found herself hoping that Anna had taken her words that night seriously, and not like one of those flimsy promises she could bet the many girls she had met in those nights would make. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, there wasn’t much certainty in the others’ reaction. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Or much certainty that Ariadne wanted to keep being the perfect daughter than planned her whole life out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They finally stopped and, as silent as the ride had been, her parents stepped out of the carriage, followed by Ariadne. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>All three of them made their way into the house and Ariadne immediately began towards her bedroom, aware of the apprehensive look in her Mother’s face. Both her parents did their best to keep their emotions in check, often under a mask if there were people around, nevertheless, her Mother would throw quick glances at her. As if scared she would drop to the floor, the demon illness taking over once more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Which Ariadne had found herself understanding, as she had already had nights were she would wake up in cold sweat, trembling and relieved that she was well. Safe and at home, and not under some forceful sleeping spell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once she reached her bedroom she was quick to close the door behind her and to start untying her dress. Although gorgeous, party dresses had the tendency of being heavy and layered, much to every girl and woman’s chagrin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Men clothes were probably easier to take off, she wondered how much easier it would be for Anna to-)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As she worked, in her mind, a plan that had already been half formed, began taking a far more concrete shape.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her actions that night, while risky, as she didn’t know exactly how Anna would react, were a seed planted in the soil. Ready to grow, if tended to carefully. And, Ariadne wanted to do exactly that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tomorrow she might head to Percy Street, to satiate her curiosity about this mysterious flat Anna had, but, most importantly to start getting back in her favour. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>If she wanted to get her back, fully and truly, she had to be less of a ghost of the past and more of a concrete present. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She let herself fall back on her bed, her eyes falling on the window where, two years prior, Ariadne had climbed down with Anna, their eyes always missing each other for a couple of awkward seconds, and their hands always lingering on every accidental brush. She remembered how her heart had seemed to pound in her chest the entire night, and how, nevertheless, she had never felt so light.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was truly unfair how Anna had made her fall in love with her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her gaze fell back on the window, and on the dark street outside, alluring and mysterious. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She could hear her parents and a couple of servants still awake, bustling around downstairs. It wouldn’t take long for the house to fall into the silent embrace of the night and Ariadne, despite how heavy her eyelids felt, knew that when it would happen, she wouldn’t be taking the cautious path towards Anna’s heart back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As she began searching for the most comfortable attire to wear for a nightly stroll, she reasoned that she had been careful enough for two years. And, look where that took her.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>I feel it in my soul</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I feel the empty hole</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The cup that can't be filled</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I feel it in my blood</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the fire and the flood</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The beast that can't be killed</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anna woke up in cold sweat and, the first thing she did, was to reach out her hand and search for a cigar on her nightstand. She fumbled in the darkness until her fingers grasped a clunky cigar, which may or may not have been sitting there waiting for months, before she finally let herself sit up on her bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The covers of her bed clinged to the warm skin of her legs, still beaded from sweat, as she lit up, with shaky hands, the cigar she had found. Her breath was shaky and uncertain, maintaining that residue of fear that had taken control of her as she dreamt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once the cigar was lit, though, Anna’s heartbeat began calming, as the smoke began rising from her barely closed lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She mentally reminded herself of putting more cigars on her nightstand, especially if these nightmares were going to continue recurring. She wouldn’t want to get herself caught in these moments of vulnerability, especially if there was another person, sleeping contently at the other side of the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trying to shrug away the last remnants of the nightmare, Anna got up to her feet and walked towards the window. With a swift movement, she opened it, letting inside the achingly hot room a refreshing breeze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She let herself breathe in the silence of the night. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hours had passed since the end of any self respecting party or festivity, and, now, without anyone to wander the lonely streets of London, it felt like the city was recovering. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No one in their right mind would be awake and no one, at this time, would be strolling around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And yet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A figure could be seen advancing through the late night mist, shrouded in darkness, and making their way down the street.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anna eyed them curiously, taking a drag from her cigar every once in a while. Their body was heavily covered, draped in what looked like a cloak, and their face was far too distant to see.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t the most interesting or entertaining happenstance that happened in the city, even at such hour, but, it was enough to make Anna push away the fear, and the memories, and the worst possible scenarios that her mind adored making her suffer through. At times, it felt like the brains only job was to make you suffer through your worst memories.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took a couple of minutes, in which cigar began ending and Anna bustled around to find another, because she doubted she was going to sleep any time soon, and when she returned back to the window, the figure had vanished. As if made of pure London mist.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That was fun until it last- </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The thought barely made its way through her mind when a knocking came from the front door of her apartment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anna’s head jerked towards the noise, a hand still holding the new cigar and the other already reaching for the dagger on her nightstand. Her blood pounded in her ears, but, her training took over and as quietly as she could she reached the front door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Along the way she had freed herself of the cigar that now laid somewhere, hopefully not putting anything on fire, and, standing in front of the door, her hand now itched to open it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She took a deep breath, steadying her heartbeat and, then, she flung open the door. Dagger already ready to pierce the air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead, the visage of an angel with tired eyes and a flurry of ruffled clothes appeared in front of her. Looking winded, but, relieved at the sight of a fully awake and armed Anna.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not what most people wanted to see. But, Ariadne had always been different, she guessed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, hello,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anna blinked, several times. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I-?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, yes,” quickly said Anna, her hands falling to her sides, as she pushed herself sideways to let the other pass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ariadne smiled at her, her exhaustion seeping through its edges, and made her way towards the living room, the door closing behind her and Anna following her. Trying not to watch her to keenly, not wanting to be caught trying to puzzle how tired she was truly letting on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you-“ </span>
  <em>
    <span>here? </span>
  </em>
  <span>“uh, not at home? Shouldn’t you be asleep?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She raised an eyebrow, arms crossing in front of her chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I could return the same question to you,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You could, however, I was the first to ask and you </span>
  <em>
    <span>are </span>
  </em>
  <span>in my flat,” said Anna, receiving a half shrug as an answer, before Ariadne began looking at her surroundings, intrigued.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was merely walking around these parts and found myself wondering about this mysterious flat everyone in the Enclave seems to talk about. I must say it’s been wonderfully decorated-” she finally turned towards her, eyes shining even in the darkness, “- your doing, I presume,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anna would have been lying if she said her cheeks didn’t heat up at the compliment. So, she held her tongue, and didn’t mention how she couldn’t believe that Ariadne would be just casually strolling for the streets of London in the middle of the night. Not even for a moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, I’ve answered my question. What about you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why did you open the door and why weren’t you sleeping or, well, currently are?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shrugged, “Currently I’m awake because if not I wouldn’t be talking to you,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the darkness she could see Ariadne roll her eyes fondly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(And, Anna had to act as if her heart hadn’t just skipped a beat at the gesture)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe it was how tired her limbs felt and how her mind was unfocused by the sleep, or maybe it was how her heart continued to plead to give Ariadne another shot, however, after a couple of seconds in silence, Anna finally said:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A nightmare- nothing too serious, of course,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silence crept after her words and she found herself dreading Ariadne’s reaction that failed to come. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everything seemed like in a photograph, stuck in its place. Where thousands of words were supposed to be said, but, none came out, only a visual representation of all those days spent trying to forget the past, and the tension that now came with it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve been having nightmares too and... I understand if you do not want to talk about it, I really do,” the words seemed to slice through the silence, breaking the spell that had fallen and letting Anna stop holding a breathe she hadn’t realised she was holding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nevertheless, if you’re standing here in front of me it must have been far more serious than what you’re intending to let on,” and with just that Ariadne took off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where’s the bedroom?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>What?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” It came out far more surprised and puzzled than what Anna would have liked it to, especially for someone that had brought plenty of girls to the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, don’t think silly. I’m putting you to bed, you look exhausted,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>What?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, it was too late to react, as she got dragged to her bedroom and gently pushed on her bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can make you some chamomile if you have any,” murmured Ariadne, her voice as soft as a lover’s touch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think it’s- I’m sorry, but, no,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anna closed her eyes for a just a second, bracing herself for what she was about to spew:</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I- You can’t put me to bed and go back out to your house, you came here for a reason and you look just as exhausted as me. If there would be someone who should be sleeping, it should be you,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even in the darkness Anna could tell that some of those words had gotten her flustered, which she hoped she could count as a win.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I- I can- just- I’m content with sleeping on your couch, if you want me here,”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Anna grimaced, “I would not recommend the couch. I’m pretty sure Christopher dropped one of his experiments on it not too far ago,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I- oh, well, the bed is big enough for two people to sleep comfortably, so, I don’t imagine it will be</span>
  <em>
    <span> too </span>
  </em>
  <span>much of a problem,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anna decided that the lie she had just made up might be her favourite one, yet.However, she tried not too look to proud of herself as she observed Ariadne beginning to slowly take off layer by layer.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded, “We’ll just have to sleep in the two far ends of the bed,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And, soon enough, Anna found herself struggling to breathe, as she could feel Ariadne’s body lay next to hers and could hear her even breathing, slowing down every minute that passed. She could feel the blood in her ears, but, all she could think about was the woman laying next to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>How she was impossibly close and yet impossibly far, and how she wanted to reach her hand and-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She fell asleep before she could finish the sentence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even now you mark my steps</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lovely bitter water</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All the days of our delights are poison in my veins</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I know I shouldn't love you</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I know</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ariadne woke up enveloped by warmth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn’t move for several minutes, still trying to run behind that last sliver of a restful sleep. Nevertheless, once she had fully recovered from the sweet embrace of being unconscious, she slowly became aware of her surroundings and how she didn’t find herself in her bedroom back home. But, rather in a very cozy, albeit with a curious heavy distribution.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took her to open her eyes to remember what had happened the night prior, and to fully take in the bedroom. Which, although she had fallen asleep in, she hadn’t been able to take in everything as the only light had been the flickering one of the lamppost outside of the window.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now, with the glow of the sun filtering through the window, Ariadne could tell that the bedroom was, in fact, a product of the person who usually slept in it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her gaze fell, from the green wallpaper, to the figure sprawled next to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anna was still fast asleep, long pale legs intertwined with hers and an arm draped over her abdomen. She hadn’t realised until that moment how close their faces were, and she felt her heart skip a beat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sunrays, of a warm shade, revealed Anna’s elegant features in a relaxed and unguarded expression. With her dark eyelashes closed, the gentle curve of her lips and her short, dark hair. Which Ariadne had to stop herself from moving her arm, from surrounding Anna, to quickly fixing it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Although, they were embraced, the action felt far too intimate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She found herself smiling, ever so sadly, as she realised it had been far too long since she had seen her so calm next to her. It made her heart clench painfully in her chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Deep down, she had always known, she had been a fool. She had thrown away something that made her heart soar for an engagement to a man who did not care about her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, she also found found herself feeling not quite fully resentful of what she had done. In a harsh world one must make do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Next to her Anna began stirring, making her concentration slip once more to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She tried not to stare, although failing quite miserably, as two blue eyes, beautiful as a calm sea, cracked open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silence reigned for what felt like eternity as the two looked at each other, basking in the other’s presence and hoping, in a way beyond were words reached, that they could remain next to each other. Without fear or scorn or responsibilities to bring them back to a much harsher world. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was until they broke out in laugher.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, the meaning of remaining at each side of the bed is foreign to us, I see,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, most definitely,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something changed then, something that neither could pinpoint, but, had nonetheless, erased the tension between the two of them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It still took them several minutes before either of them got up, however, once they did it was shared through brief glances and soft smiles. They moved to the living room, murmuring between each other as Ariadne helped Anna make a quick breakfast for the two of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ariadne was aware that her family had probably already found her empty, cold bed and, probably, even the rope she had used to climb down the wall down to the street. And, that once she would return back home, she would have to face the consequence of such bold actions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nevertheless, as she sipped her tea and listened as Anna talked, she reasoned that this was not the time to wonder about her parents. No, this was the time to stare adoringly at Anna, shamelessly and without fear of being caught. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We should do this more often,” said Ariadne.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was now standing in front of the door, which only a couple of hours prior she had barged in fully intending to apologise, exhausted, but, determined. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anna was standing in front of her, casually dressed but still making her look incredibly handsome, leaning on one of the walls of the entrance hall, arms crossed in front of her chest but eyes observing her quietly, but, sadly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(It made Ariadne wonder if she was the first Anna watched walking away, with that expression)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The tea? Or, the sleeping together?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why not both,” she answered, receiving a grin from Anna.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d love to,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They shared another smile, one of the thousands they had offered each other that morning, but, that didn’t stop from making Ariadne’s heart swell, before she turned to open the door. However, just as she was reaching for the handle, she stopped. And turned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hadn’t meant to hurt you, I never did. I was being selfish and hadn’t thought about the repercussions and-” she took a slow breathe, before continuing, “I’m sorry for having caused you pain and I can promise that-”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I love you and I care about you, I don’t want to see you hurt because of me, and I don’t to leave you because you’re important to me, you always were and-</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“- I won’t leave. Not again,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anna’s expression fell and then softened. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, I don’t want you to,” it came in a whisper, but, it was enough for a fire to take over Ariadne.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before she knew it, she had closed the distance between the two of them and had now her arms surrounding Anna as they kissed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It felt like breathing and it felt like belonging. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I am not a fool entire</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No, I know what is coming</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You'll bury me beneath the trees I climbed</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When I was a child</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I know I shouldn't love you</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But I do</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>